tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Trapped
Trapped is the third episode of TUGS in the UK, Australia and Japan. Plot There is a time when the Star Tugs and Z Stacks take on a big job together. One of these times is when timber and tanning bark have to be brought from the sawmills up river. And this year, everyone must work together. On this day, Zug is pulling a large, rusty, old tramper hull to the breaker’s yard. Captain Zero said to take it on his way and deliver it before working with Zorran on the timber and bark job. But this extra task has now made him very late. An alligator tug, named Billy Shoepack, works up river. He transports dangerous loads, notably dynamite, from Mittsville to the logging camp. Billy sees O.J. and Big Mac, who just want him to get away with his load! Zug sees Zorran waiting – impatiently. Zorran says how they’re all supposed to be on log detail. Zug tells Zorran how Captain Zero told him to take the old tramper to the breaker’s yard on his way. Zorran jumps in to “help” Zug get it to the breaker’s yard faster. But Zorran pushes too hard, which causes the vessel to go out of line and jam right across the river. No-one can get past it either way. Zorran steams off and leaves Zug there. He's pleased, thinking that all the Stars are trapped Up River, leaving the harbour entirely to the Z Stacks. Top Hat and Sunshine then find Zug and the jammed tramper, on their way down. Sunshine goes back Up River for help. He then runs into Billy Shoepack and tells him about the accident. Shoepack then offers to blast the tramper open with dynamite, much to Sunshine's chargan. Meanwhile down river, at Mittsville, Zorran is surprised to see Ten Cents. Ten Cents was pulled off log detail to deliver timber-cutting machinery to Mittsville. Zorran tells Ten Cents about the “accident”. Ten Cents goes to head up there, and tells Zorran to inform Captain Star, Captain Zero and the salvage team. At the scene of the accident, Ten Cents has arrived on the lower side. He calls out, and Top Hat raises his wheelhouse to talk to him. Ten Cents says he will fetch help. Big Mac and O.J. on the other side, come up with a bright plan: To make a battering ram, using three or four barges. Back at Mittsville, Ten Cents finds Little Ditcher, of whom Ten Cents asks if he can help with the tramper. At the site, all the tugs have the barge ram ready. They charge forward but only manage to buckle the tramper. Zug gets trapped between the barges and the tramper. Sunshine arrives with Billy Shoepack, all ready with his dynamite! Zorran passes Ten Cents, and comments the tramper will crush Little Ditcher! Ten Cents suspects Zorran has not fetched any help. Sunshine pulls Zug clear, leaving Billy Shoepack ready to rig the dynamite and blast the tramper apart. After a tense countdown – nothing happens! Billy finds the fuse has become wet. He fixes the problem, and the countdown begins once more, just as Zorran arrives on the lower side. The dynamite breaks open the tramper, the sudden rush of water takes Zorran downstream, and the trapped tugs escape down fast. After their ride down the rapids, the tugs find Zorran stuck up on some rocks. Everyone finds it a great joke, even Zug. The tugs thank Billy and soon Ten Cents arrives with Little Ditcher and jokes about Zorran's predicament. Characters *Ten Cents *Big Mac *O.J. *Top Hat *Sunshine *Zorran *Zak *Zug *Zip *Billy Shoepack *Little Ditcher *Nantucket *Captain Star (Only narration roles) *Captain Zero (mentioned) Trivia *First appearances of Billy Shoepack and Little Ditcher. *This is the only episode not to feature Warrior, Hercules and Zebedee. *This episode marks the first time a tramper is destroyed. *This episode marks the second time a tug is seen out of the water. The first time was in Pirate. *The scene where Billy is travelling past the tramp steamer after the explosion is filmed on a tilt. Video releases Trapped was first released on VHS in the UK in 1989 by Castle Vision. It was released along with the episodes Ghosts and High Winds. It was released again in 1990 by Castle Vision under the Playbox range of videos along with the same episodes. The episode was released on VHS a third time by PolyGram Video in 1993 along with the same episodes plus 4th of July. Gallery File:Trapped Ghosts High Winds UK VHS.jpg|''Trapped'', Ghosts and High Winds UK video (1989) File:Trapped Ghosts High Winds UK VHS Playbox.jpg|''Trapped'', Ghosts and High Winds Playbox UK video (1990) Image:Trapped Ghosts High Winds and 4th of July UK video.jpg|''Trapped'', Ghosts, High Winds and 4th of July Image:UK video (1993) AustralianTrapped,GhostsandHighWindsVHS.JPG|Australian VHS Image:Trapped jap VHS.jpg|Japanese VHS inlay TrappedTitleCard.png|Title Card Image:Big Mac 2.jpg Trapped (2).png Trapped (4).png Trapped (6).png Trapped (5).png Billy Shoepack.jpg Zug02.jpg|Zug ZorranTrapped2.png TenCentsMittsvilleTrapped.png SunshineTrapped...png SunshineCross.png NantucketTrapped.jpg TenCentsTrapped...png LittleDitcher.jpg BillyShoepackTrapped2.png TopHatCrossTrapped.png|Top Hat is cross ZorranMittsvilleTrapped.png BillyShoepackTrapped3.png ZorranTrapped.png|Zorran crashes onto the rocks O.J.jpg|O.J. Trapped16.jpg Trapped15.jpg Zug and the stars.jpg Trapped14.jpg Trapped13.jpg Trapped12.jpg TUGSVHSJapanesePart1.jpg|Japanese Sunshine/Pirate/Trapped VHS Trapped11.jpg Trapped10.jpg Trapped18.jpg Trapped1.jpg|A deleted scene Tencents and zorran.jpg Bigmacoj.jpg Image:billy shoepack trapped cover.jpg Trapped19.jpg ZorranTrapped.jpg|Deleted Scene of Zorran Trapped20.jpg TrappedPhoto.jpg|Photo book adaption TrappedJapanese.jpg|Japanese photo book Episode External links * Category:Episodes Category:Stories